


All's Well That End's Well

by badwolfgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AccountantCastiel, All Human AU, Arguments, Blowjobs, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fandom conventions, Female Dean Winchester, Flirting, Gabriel is a good brother, Genderbend, Genderswap, Grand Romantic Gesture, Human AU, Office job AU, Oral Sex, Sam is a Good Brother, Sex, Shouting Matches, Smut, Surprise proposals, always a girl dean, castiel novak - Freeform, femDean, humancas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/pseuds/badwolfgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Winchester is asked to play matchmaker for her best friend Charlie and ends up forgetting an important date she had with her boyfriend Castiel. An argument ensues and Castiel storms out. Deanna must figure out how to make it up to Castiel and decides to go big or go home, proposing to him with help from her brother Sam, but will it even work? Will Cas even want her back after their fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That End's Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Smut Brigade Bingo on Tumblr. I did a vertical line with my second to the left column. If I was cooler I could figure out how to insert the graphic into this story. The order went "Grand Romantic Gesture", "I love you", "Fight", "Anniversary" and "Matchmaking". I saw those words and the story came to me pretty fast. 
> 
> Much thanks to my beta Pickleport and also [a_diamond](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond) who were both simply amazing and without whom, I would not have finished this on time.

“Are you busy?” Charlie Bradbury poked her head into her coworker’s office. Deanna looked up from the spreadsheet she was occupied with finishing.

“Save me from brain-melting tedium,” Deanna begged, only half joking. Charlie came in and sat in the chair next to Deanna’s desk. They gossiped for a minute about work before Deanna reached over to grab with her phone, checking a text from her boyfriend Cas.

“Bad feminist,” Charlie joked. “Boobs before dudes.”

“Sorry,” Deanna put her phone down. She knew Charlie was just joking with her but she also knew that Charlie had a reason for coming to see Deanna at work. Charlie fiddled with her glasses for a moment, wiping them on her cardigan before sighing and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Okay here’s the 411,” Charlie said. She glanced around and made sure that no one was listening in. “Dorothy and I broke up.” Dean was only a little surprised. She and Dorothy had been on the verge of breaking up for a while now. Dorothy was focused on finishing her book series and didn’t have time for a relationship, a fact which plagued Charlie to no end. She had tried to be a supportive girlfriend, Deanna knew, but there was only so many missed dates and cancelled plans that Charlie would put up with.

“I’m sorry,” Deanna tried to sound sad.

“No you’re not and that’s OK, we had been drifting apart for a while,” Charlie shook her head. “Emotionally, I was probably checked out of the relationship at least two months ago. That means I’m already ready to get back out there. No sense in wasting any more time,” she added. “I want to find someone to go to the Con with.”

“Okay,” Deanna nodded, knowing how important AwesomeCon was to Charlie. Heck, it was important to everyone in her friend group. Sam even brought Madison last year. “I’d help if I could but…”

“That’s the deal,” Charlie said, looking up, excited. “You can help!” Deanna looked dubious.

“No offense but I’m taken. And hopelessly hetero,” she added.

“Not like that. Dork.” Charlie rolled her eyes. “I need you to find me someone. Set me up Yentl! Make me a match.”

“Dude…” Deanna gave Charlie a crazy look. “What?”

“Deanna!” Charlie said, looking wild-eyed and desperate. “C’mon. You are the absolute best matchmaker ever and you never acknowledge it. You introduced Sam and Madison and they’ve been together for two years now. You introduced Benny and his fiance Andrea. And you got Bobby and Ellen to finally get their heads outta their asses and they’ve been married five years!”

“Pft, that wasn’t really me though. Bobby and Ellen liked each other for ages and Benny and Andrea was a fluke. Andrea was the new girl here last year so I offered for her to come with us to Benny’s cafe after work on Friday like we ALWAYS do and as for Sam and Madison, I mean, I hardly introduced them so much as Madison needed a ride home from work one day and I was also picking up Sam from college that day...”

“Deanna Winchester, stop being such a...YOU and do the thing, please? Please? Please?”

“Why are you so desperate to bring someone to AwesomeCon anyway?” Deanna asked, crossing her arms.

“Because, I just..don’t want to feel like I’ve wasted the last year and a half of my life on Dorothy, okay? And if we go to AwesomeCon, she’ll be there in her promo booth and I’ll have to see her and I might feel vulnerable in my Stormtrooper costume and do something stupid like try to get drunk and sleep with her.”

“Ugh, fine, on behalf of not getting drunk and sleeping with an ex, I’ll see what I can do in regards to setting you up with someone.” Deanna pulled out her phone and ignored the last few texts from Cas in lieu of scrolling through her facebook feed to figure out which of her friends was single that she might invite to ‘hang out’ tonight with her and Charlie. Meg was single but she was a bit prickly for Charlie...Ruby was still recovering from her stint in rehab...she stopped. Jo was single. And into chicks. And was definitely a loveable goofball with a heart of gold, someone just like Charlie. She wasn’t as into the nerd scene like Deanna and Charlie were but opposites attract, right?

“I might have someone,” Deanna said, voice gruff. “Meet us at Benny’s Cafe tonight at seven, bring some cards.”

“Which kind? _Apples to Apples, Cards Against Humanity, Magic the Gathering, Munchkin_ ….”

“Regular ones,” Deanna said quickly. “Bring regular cards. And don’t try to dress too fancy. She’s gonna see right through that.”

“Okay, okay,” Charlie said. She paused and looked at Deanna. “Thank you, by the way. Thank you so much. Thank you.” Before she left, Charlie gave her a tight hug. “You’re amazing!” She sing-songed, creeping back out of Deanna’s office and down the hall. Deanna sent off a text to Jo, asking her to meet her at Benny’s tonight and letting her know it was a potential blind date. She didn’t want to broadside Jo with it.

\---  
Deanna turned her attention back to the spreadsheet, not looking forward to trying to finish this by the end of the day. She was so busy she forgot to check her phone, leaving it on the charger while she worked.

Her boss, Ms. Moseley, gave her another stack of data to input before she had finished her current stack around 4, which meant she was going to have to stay late to finish. Without checking Cas’ previous texts, she quickly sent him a message to let him know she was going to be staying late at the office.

“ _ **Sorry**_ ,” she texted. “ _ **Moseley gave me a huge stack. Don’t want to take anything home over the weekend so I’m staying late. XOXO**_.” She put her phone away where it wouldn’t distract her and threw herself into focusing on her work, trying to get as much done as possible.

She stayed another hour and a half later than she normally worked, realizing at the last minute that she was in danger of being late to her meeting with Jo and Charlie if she didn’t get out the door. Grabbing her things, she fairly flew down to her car and started it up, taking the slightly longer but less trafficky route to Benny’s Cafe.

Deanna tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, trying not to get too impatient at the light. She was going to barely make it on time and she hadn’t even had a chance to change or anything. She glared at the light and hoped to heck that this was worth blowing off Cas for. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too mad. She forgot what they were doing tonight anyway. Was it a Netflix week? Or were they supposed to go to some party this week? Something. She had promised Cas to remember but it wasn’t really her fault she had the memory of a goldfish.

Parking at the back of the restaurant, she exited and went through the back, passing through the kitchen and giving Benny a quick hug before she made her way into the dining area and found an empty booth. Charlie showed up next, looking scrubbed clean but dressed normally in a Star Trek t-shirt, electric-blue jeans and a pink and green hoodie. She was a colorful sight to behold.

“Hey Deanna,” she smiled shyly and slid into the booth next to her. “I brought cards and I also brought my iPad. I didn’t know if I would use it but I wanted to be prepared for anything.”

“That’s fine,” Deanna took a swig of the beer in front of her, courtesy of Andrea. “Just relax. You’ll like Jo. In fact, I can’t believe you two haven’t met yet. Anyway, just chill.”

“Okay,” Charlie said, trying to look relaxed. “I’ll be fine. Thanks again for playing matchmaker here.”

“Well you basically pushed me into it,” Deanna grumbled but she lightly punched Charlie in the shoulder anyway. “But seriously, be cool okay?”

“Deannie,” Jo came into the cafe, wearing a tight pink top and jeans, hair curled. “Hey,” she smiled at Charlie, who looked slightly awestruck.

“H-hi,” Charlie said, stammering slightly. “Hi, I’m Charlie.”

“Joanna but please dear _god_ call me Jo,” she said, slipping into the booth next to Deanna. “What’s good?”

“I brought cards?” Charlie said, holding up the pack sheepishly. Deanna tilted her head back immediately, eyes closed. Charlie did not know how to dial back the nerd sometimes.

“Awesome, I love playing cards,” Jo said. “Deanna taught me how to play tons of card games growing up,” she added.

“Oh, that’s really cool,” Charlie said, a grin on her face that Deanna knew was a good sign.

“Get your boy up in this place,” Jo said to Deanna. “Get us some grub.”

“Yo Benny!” Deanna called. Andrea came over.

“Hello _ma petite chou_ ,” Andrea smiled. “Y’all good with poutine?” she asked. Jo nodded vigorously. Deanna nodded as well, confirming.

“Fab,” she said. “Deanna, sweet tea?” Deanna nodded again. “And Jo-jo, you want coca-cola,” she said, rolling the word a little in her deep Louisiana accent. “Charlie, you want hot water and a tea bag?”

“Yes Miss Andrea,” Charlie said. “And an ice water.”

“Got it ladies,” Andrea smiled again and trotted off. Deanna sat back.

“I can’t believe we’ve never met before,” Jo said, leaning back in the booth, texting on her phone.

“Yeah, I think you were going to come to AwesomeCon with us last year…”

“Yeah I was, but I was sick. The year before I was doing an internship and before that I was in college,” Jo said. “Deanna keeps talking about how great AwesomeCon is and I haven’t gotten to go yet.”

“We’re all going to stay in the hotel together this year,” Charlie said. “We’ve been staying in the offshoot hotel but Cas...uh…” Charlie blinked. “We thought it would be more fun to stay in the main hotel this year. We’re all making enough money now…”

“That sounds so cool,” Jo said. “I’m not much of a nerd though. I like _The Walking Dead_ and stuff but I’ve never played video games or like, Dungeons and Dragons or anything. Deanna says I’m too vanilla.”

“Oh,” Charlie looked slightly disappointed. “What were you hoping to see at AwesomeCon then?”

“Well uh…” Jo shifted. “I’m a bit of a fan of uh…” she glanced at Deanna. “A-anime. I guess.” Deanna was surprised.

“Oh yeah? What ones do you like?”

“Well there’s this one called _Akikan_ that I recently started watching…”

“No way, woah!” Charlie squealed. “I totally just watched that one recently. It’s crazy, isn’t it?’

“Yeah, totally,” Jo nodded. “Soda cans as human girls? I thought it was too weird not to check out” They continued chatting, Jo talking about her work as a middle school teacher and Charlie talking about the finer points of being a SysAdmin.

Andrea came back bearing drinks and a plate of poutine for the girls before disappearing again to give their orders to Benny. They continued talking and giggling and eating and making bad jokes as the night got later.

“Do you want to play cards?” Charlie asked, after they had finished the last of the beignets.

“Yeah!” Jo said. The three of them played a few rounds before Jo glanced at her phone, after getting an incoming text from her mom.

  
“Hey, Deanna, do you want to play another hand or do you need to go home to Cas?” Deanna checked the time, not realizing how late it had gotten.

“Crap!” Deanna put her palm to her forehead, feeling bad for having forgotten to text Cas to let him know she was going to miss their date night. “Dammit. I’d better go. I forgot to tell him I’d be out tonight.”

“Get the boy a burger from Zachariah’s Diner,” Charlie said. “He loves them and he’ll probably forgive you.”

“Good idea,” Deanna leaned down and gave Jo a hug. Charlie stood up too.

“I’ll walk you out,” she said. Walking out to the parking lot, Charlie started thanking Deanna for introducing her to Jo.

“I don’t know if anything will happen but Frick. Thank you so much, Dee. This was EXACTLY what I needed. I haven’t had so much fun in ages. With Dorothy it was always ‘entertain yourself, I have to work on writing or editing tonight’. And Jo is really cute too, so again, thank you.” She babbled. Deanna nodded along, taking in the praise silently but her stomach was twisted in knots, feeling foolish for forgetting about poor Castiel. He probably would understand though. He was usually pretty good with her screw-ups. One reason why she loved him so much. He had a way of making her feel like no matter what she did, even if she messed up bad, he still believed in her.

Charlie gave her a hug and Deanna headed out, stopping by Zachariah’s on the way to pick up a Double Bacon Cheeseburger for Cas, his favorite. She skipped the fries, figuring that they’d be cold by the time she got home but she did ask for a couple extra Andes mints.

\---

Arriving at the house, she saw he’d left the outside lights on for her, which meant he was home. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too pissed, especially with a Double Bacon Burger and her best puppy eyes.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, reaching over to grab the crinkly bag in one hand and her purse in the other. She pushed her cellphone into the front pocket and squared her shoulders, walking up the path to the front of the house.

She and Cas had been together for two years, since their last year of college together. They’d been friends for six years before that too, so Cas had always been reliable, patient with her. They’d moved in together last year finally, into a house that Cas bought them with his inheritance from his great-uncle Michael.

“Hey,” Deanna fumbled with the door lock, opening it up. “I’m home,” she said, calling out into the house. She didn’t see Cas right away.

“Hello Deanna,” Cas appeared, dressed in a suit and tie with a trench-coat on as well. Oh shit. Deanna knew immediately she’d screwed up. Cas must have had plans tonight. He normally wore a t-shirt and jeans or a button up and jeans if he was working. He looked distraught. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“What?” Deanna clutched the bag tighter.

“You haven’t been answering my text messages all day. I thought something happened to you.”

“Sorry,” Deanna cringed. “Uh...Charlie was bugging me at work and then I got busy and…”

“What about after work?” Cas interrupted her.

“That’s what she was bugging me about. She wanted me to play like, matchmaker for her and introduce her to someone so I set her up with Jo and…”

“Why didn’t you call?” Castiel stepped forward. Deanna took a step back.

“I just forgot, and then I went out to Benny’s…”

“You didn’t call. You didn’t text. You blew off our plans for this evening for a blind date that you weren’t even _on_?” Castiel asked, going from upset to angry in a few seconds. Deanna rarely saw his anger. He was usually patient with her but she’d been on the receiving end of his anger a couple times and he could be scary when he was mad. He wasn’t loud, he just gave off a very predatory vibe.

“Sorry,” Deanna said. “I didn’t realize we had big plans…”

“Deanna I told you about this all week!” Castiel looked really angry. “I reminded you _four_ times.”

“I forgot,” She shrugged. “I’ve been really busy at work lately…”

“You...forgot?” Castiel looked affronted. “You forgot?” He sneered.

“Yeah,” Deanna frowned. “I forgot, okay?” She didn’t understand why Cas was being such a dick about this. “Let it go, man.”

Cas shifted, hands splayed out by his sides. He looked defeated. Deanna began to hope maybe he was going to just drop it.

“No.”

Shit.

“No?”

“No,” Cas crossed his arms. “I’m sick of being second priority to you and your work life and your friends. We always go on the trips YOU want to go on. We hang out with the people YOU want to hang out with. I haven’t seen my brother Gabriel in a year because YOU are still mad about him from at that Halloween party! I’m fed up with this shit, Deanna,” Cas said.

“Geez, it never bothered you before,” Deanna crossed the room, flopping down onto the couch. “What the hell’s got your knickers in a twist, Novak?’ she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just...starting to realize that I may have miscalculated,” Cas glowered at her. “About the nature of our relationship.”

“Cas, stop overthinking everything like you always do,” Deanna opened the bag and started unwrapping the burger. If he didn’t want it, it seemed a shame to let it go to waste. “I screw up, you forgive me, it’s how we roll.”

“No,” Castiel said, crossing his arms. Deanna took a bite out of her burger, watching his eyes get more and more narrowed. “Not this time.” He shook his head. “I need space. I need to think things over. I need to decide if this relationship is even worth continuing.”

“Woah, woah!” Deanna stood up, leaving the burger on the couch. “What the hell man, you’re throwing away a 2 year relationship because I forgot a fuckin’ anniversary?” She crossed over to where Cas was standing near the door, looking at him.

“Casss,” she said, licking her lips. “C’mon, let’s go to the bedroom and forget out this,” she reached out to take his hands, batting her long lashes. Castiel pulled away, stepping back from her.

“Stop,” he said, tone commanding. Deanna blew out a stream of hot air but pulled back.

“Cas, what the hell is your problem?!”

“You never apologized for what you did,” Castiel said, frowning. “You just assumed I would forgive you. You walked all over me and ignored that tonight was important for me.”

“Important? I know it’s our anniversary but don’t act like the world is over because I forgot,” Deanna huffed.

Cas shifted, fidgeting with his coat. “We’ve been together two years, does that mean nothing to you?” he asked.

“Of course it does but I don’t need a friggin song-and-dance about it. Why is this such a big damned deal to you?” she demanded. “You’re acting like I forgot your birthday. Which I never would. September 18th,” she added with a little grin.

“Because it just is,” Castiel said primly, pursing his lips together. “Can’t you just accept that it is a big deal to me?”

“Sure,” Deanna said. “I tried to make it up to you but you didn’t want me to,” she pointed out.

“Having sexual relations doesn’t make up for the missed dinner and lack of communication,” Castiel said. He started pacing. “It’s more than that too, I’m starting to question whether our relationship means as much to you as it does to me. You always want things done your way, we always go to the places you like to eat and on the trips you want to take.” He looked agitatedly at her, forehead creasing in frown lines. “I’ve realized today that we never do what I want, it’s always your way or no way.”

“Don’t be like that,” Deanna said, pouting a little. She was trying to work her womanly charms on Cas which was a stretch because most days she was about as charming as a pencil. “Please, baby,” she begged.

“You still don’t get it!” Castiel threw up his hands.

“What’s to get?” Deanna demanded. “Why are you flipping out so much about this? Tell me right now!”

“I’m going to Gabriel’s,” Castiel said, tugging his coat tighter around himself. “Who knows, maybe we can work this out but I doubt it,” he said, opening the door and glaring at her. “Don’t call me,” he added, letting it slam behind him.

Deanna let out a strangled scream, tearing at her hair in frustration. Castiel was being a total dick and it felt like her world was crumbling around her. All this just because she missed one lousy dinner? She picked up a knick-knack angel from the side table and threw it at the wall. The angel’s wings broke off and Deanna instantly felt bad for throwing it.

She gathered it up and set it on the kitchen table, slumping down in the wooden chair. Everything had gone completely ass-over-teakettle tonight. Deanna buried her hands in her face, trying to figure out why.

Pushing the chair out from the table, Deanna began to pace the length of the kitchen. She really screwed up this time. Castiel had never been so angry with her in their entire relationship. She just didn’t understand why he was so infuriated by her missing their dinner. It wasn’t the first time she’d accidentally forgotten important plans (and likely wouldn’t be the last).

She couldn’t make heads or tails of this entire thing so she decided to do the thing she always hated to do but felt that occasionally was necessary.

She called her brother.

Sam was always the more level-headed of the two of them, despite being the younger sibling. He would probably know exactly what was going on with Cas and how to fix it and for that, Deanna was glad. She couldn’t make sense of the weirdness of their fight and why he was so mad at missing a random date night. Well, it was an anniversary one and he’d probably made plans but still, shit happened between them all the time and it wasn’t like Deanna was the ONLY one who ever forgot a date. Cas forgot their third date, actually. He was busy studying for his accounting test and he had forgotten that they agreed to go on a date to see the _Avengers_ movie. She had been a little peeved but in the end, she took Charlie and she and Cas saw the movie together another time.

She tapped out her brother’s number by heart and leaned against the wall, pressing the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” Her brother was still awake, good.

“Hey Sam, it’s me,” Deanna said.

“I see, what’s up sis?” He asked. Deanna usually didn’t call past 10:30 unless she really needed to talk. Sam was a teacher so he usually had to be up early.

“It’s...well. I screwed up, Sammy,” she said finally, trying to find the words to explain when she herself wasn’t so sure what happened.

“You what?” She heard the noise of Sam shifting around and a faint woman’s voice in the background. “No, it’s Deanna, go back to sleep babe,” she heard him tell Madison.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake up Madi,” she apologized.

“It’s fine, Mads was tired after work so she ended up falling asleep early. I was just reading in bed so you didn’t wake me.”

“Okay good,” Deanna sighed. “Cas left me.”

“He _what_?” Sam sounded more alert now, sharper tone.

“We had this huge fight and he left to go to Gabriel’s house and I don’t even know WHY we fought, Sam…”

“Well what about dinner?” Sam asked.

What about it?” Deanna asked.

“Didn’t you guys have a...date tonight?”

“How does everyone remember that but me?” Deanna demanded.

“Oh.” Sam said, sounding surprised. “It’s just that Cas mentioned it to me earlier today, that’s all.”

“Anyway, I missed dinner and now he’s all pissed. He’s claiming that everything we do is my way and I don’t even let Gabriel come around. Dude, that’s only because the fucker ruined my Halloween costume and never apologized.”

“I know,” Sam said soothingly. “So Cas didn’t mention anything else?”

“No, but maybe there’s more to it,” Deanna slumped down slightly, sliding down the wall until she was sitting with her back to it, knees to chest. “I’m the worst girlfriend ever,” she said. “It was only a matter of time before Cas realized that. Now that he has, it’s probably over,” she said, feeling the tears welling up.

“Don’t,” Sam said quickly. “Don’t talk like that. It’s not over. You just have to show him that you’re sorry. Did you even apologize for missing dinner?”

“Yeah,” Deanna said. “Sorta…”

“Dee…” Sam sighed. “You have to apologize. Make it up to him. Maybe show him that you don’t like everything your way by taking him to dinner at a place HE likes to eat.”

“It has to be bigger than that,” Deanna said, biting her lip. “He was so mad, I have to show him I’m serious and I WANT to be with him.”

“Well, how long have you guys been together?”

Deanna frowned. “Two years, but you know that.”

“But you guys have been friends since college,” Sam pointed out. “Maybe it’s time to really get serious about this relationship. Show him that even though you forgot this important date, the bigger picture is what matters to you.”

“So like…” Deanna cast about, trying to come up with something big enough to show Cas that she was serious about putting him first. “Like...maybe I should ask Cas to marry me,” she said. “He’ll understand that I want to be around forever, that I’ll put him first and that I’m serious about us.”

“Oh wow, that’s a big step,” Sam said, voice neutral. “Is that what you want or are you doing this just to appease him?”

“No!” Deanna said quickly. “I know Cas wants marriage and babies, he’s always been clear about that but I figured we’d get there when we’re ready. But I think I am ready. I really fuckin’ love that gangly nerd,” she said, intensity in her voice. “I don’t want to lose him. I want to be with him for the rest of our lives.”

“So you’re really going to propose to him?” Sam’s voice was strangely amused. “Because if so...congrats, Sis,” he added. “I’m happy for you.”

“Do you think you might help me?” Deanna asked. “Maybe I’ll do it at home. I could make him his favorite meal and stuff.”

“Sure, what do you want me to do?” Sam asked. Deanna cast about and then hit upon the perfect proposal.

“I have an idea,” she said. “Let’s meet tomorrow at Benny’s for lunch and discuss it.”

“Alright, awesome Dee,” Sam said. “I’m gonna go to bed but I can’t wait to help you.”

“Sweet, see you tomorrow, Sammy,” Deanna said, feeling elation growing in her body. She would win back Castiel with a huge, loving romantic gesture and then everything would be fine.

\---

  
Even though she had a plan to win Cas back, she went to bed uneasily that night, feeling the weight of missing her boyfriend. Cas’ usually occupied space was empty and she found it hard to sleep. Eventually she decided to wear one of his shirts. After picking out an AC/DC shirt he always wore, she pulled it on, letting the smell of him lull her to sleep.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of someone opening the back door. She sat upright, realizing it was about the time for her to get ready for work anyway and made her way downstairs to see what was going on.

Cas was coming in, looking haggard and disheveled, still wearing the suit and trench coat.

“Oh.” Deanna stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and crossed her arms over her stomach, feeling self-conscious for not realizing it was just him.

“Deanna,” he acknowledged her but still looked irritated. That didn’t stop his eyes from roaming over her body, taking in the sight of her wearing his shirt and nothing else.

“Hi,” she said, leaning against the door.

“I need to shower,” he said, making to side-step her.

“Cas, can we talk?” She asked, stepping to block him from sliding past.

“I need to go to work,” he said, clearly not ready to get over their fight.

“Please?” She asked.

“I have no time,” he said, getting slightly impatient. “I was hoping to simply stop by to shower before work.”

“Fine. Can we talk tonight?’ She asked, feeling like her world was going to end. Cas would barely even acknowledge her.

“Alright,” he said, voice gruff but eyes softening a little. “We will talk tonight. But I really must shower right now,” he added. Deanna let him pass, still holding her arms around her stomach, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. This distance between them absolutely sucked.

She moved slowly, readying the coffee pot and turning on the TV for him. He liked to watch the news while he packed his lunch. Her routine felt slightly off though. Usually Cas’ phone alarm woke them both up and she made him breakfast while he showered and they brushed their teeth together.

But today, after their fight, everything was just a little bit wrong, like a photo out of focus. She didn’t know where they stood so making him breakfast seemed like it might be taken as a ploy to win him back. Instead of stressing about it, Deanna grabbed herself a bowl of Chex and figured if Cas wanted some himself, he could pour his own bowl. She ate quickly, sitting cross-legged at the kitchen table. Cas came downstairs, wearing his robe, hair still damp. He glanced at her but didn’t speak. She watched a droplet of water slide tantalizingly slowly from his neck down his chest and disappear. Licking her lips, she wondered where it went, wondered what would happen if she followed it down, kneeling at Cas’ feet to lick it up before it hit his hips, then she’d turn her gaze upward to watch him, face flushed as he looked down at her through heavy-lidded eyes, swallowing as he realized what she wanted to do for him.

She shook herself out of the daydream, frustrated at the fight that had come between them. She wanted nothing more than to press her body into his and erase the tension one kiss at a time.

“Do you need any more body wash?” Deanna asked, trying to pretend things were normal. “I’m going to be near Target at lunch and I thought I would pick up more hand-soap and paper towels.”

“I’m fine,” Cas grunted, pouring himself a bowl. “I’ll pick it up myself if I need any.” Deanna felt the sting of his words.

“Ah.” She had no idea how to respond. Suddenly, lunch couldn’t arrive fast enough. She needed Sam’s help to get everything situated and hopefully it would convince Cas to come back to her, to close that emotional bridge. She stood up abruptly, taking her bowl to the sink and rinsing it out before sticking it in the dishwasher and making her way back upstairs to get ready for work.

Castiel came up a few minutes later, finding her in the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth by herself. He didn’t say anything but instead of picking up his toothbrush, he walked over to the door and pulled his robe off, hanging it up. Deanna swallowed, taking in the sight of his bare back and ass. It was like he was deliberately taunting her as he rubbed lotion into his arms, facing away from her so she could see the powerful muscles in his shoulders working and flexing.

She finished brushing her teeth and spit into the sink, bending down so she could rinse out the foamy toothpaste. When she stood up, Castiel was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. If he had stayed any longer she didn’t know if she could easily look-but-not-touch with him.

She pulled out a blouse from her side of the closet, starting to get dressed. A moment later, Castiel emerged from the bathroom once again, this time wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white undershirt. It didn’t help though, seeing his toned and tanned arms was doing things to her as she remembered how easily he could pick her up with those strong arms or the way they touched her so gently. She swallowed and turned back to the task of getting dressed.

She pulled out a bra, holding it up to see if she wanted to wear that particular one today. It was white with black polka-dots and a little bow in the cleavage. Not her favorite but she needed to do a load of delicates so she was having to be a little less choosy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cas watching her as he put on deodorant. She smiled to herself and took her time lifting the shirt off, Cas’ shirt off and standing in the middle of the room naked save panties.

She rifled through her drawer to find a pair of panties to match the bra, these were black with white polka-dots. Cas loved it when she wore matching underwear. As she pulled her other panties down, she made a show of stepping out of them, wriggling her ass a little. She tossed them into the hamper and stood up, smoothing her hands over her body. Cas made a little cough-noise and walked back into the bathroom.

Good, she thought. Maybe she was having an effect on the Ice-Man after all. She resumed getting dressed, this time making short work of getting her underwear back on and deciding to put on a dress today instead of a shirt and slacks. So what if it was one of Cas’ favorite dresses she owned? It was a spring-green wrap-around dress and it hugged her curves nicely. It was both modest and a little teasing too. She was dressed and pulling out her white sandals when Cas came back in, buttoning his shirt buttons. He ignored her and started tucking his shirt in.

“Isn’t it a little cold for a dress?” Cas asked suddenly, voice startling her.

“It’s supposed to be high 60s,” she said dismissively, moving to spray on a little bit of perfume. His favorite, the citrus-y one. “I’m indoors all day anyway, I’ll be fine.”

“Hmph,” he made a dismissive noise and started tying his tie. Deanna normally did it for him so she wondered if she was having more of an effect than she had thought at first. He seemed preoccupied with looking at her as he tied it though, making a mess of the tie in short order.

“You gonna go out with your tie like that?” Deanna smirked. He looked down and groaned.

“Dammit,” he muttered, untangling the knot. She left the bedroom, having finished dressing. The rest of her stuff was downstairs.

As she was putting on her brown leather jacket, she saw Castiel come down the stairs, tie finally straightened. She grabbed her purse from the hook by the back door and picked her sunglasses up from the bowl on the end-table.

“See you tonight?” She asked, still hopeful.

“Right,” Castiel said, pulling on his jacket. “We’ll talk tonight,” his voice was flat, emotionless. She didn’t know if that was a good sign.

“I’ll bring dinner,” she said, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Alright,” he said. Normally he gave her a kiss before he left but today he picked up his keys and wallet, pocketed them and made his way to check the front door locks. Deanna sighed and walked out the back door, not wanting to be rejected any further. Tonight, she kept telling herself. Focus on tonight. Everything will be better tonight.

\---

  
Deanna barely made it through her morning meeting. She was jittery and on edge and when Charlie tried to talk to her after she brushed her off, saying she had a lot of work to do, promising to get together to talk more about the blind date later.

She could tell Charlie was miffed but she didn’t want to talk about Cas right now and that’s where the conversation would lead if she started talking to her best friend. She sat at her desk, leg jiggling as she tried to focus on the spreadsheet in front of her.

What if it all went wrong tonight? Her biggest fear was that Castiel would take one look at everything and be angry that she thought it would even begin to fix the problems they had. That he would storm out and tell Deanna that it was over between them, that he could never love someone like her, someone so selfish and heartless.

That’s how she’d been feeling ever since their fight. Like she was the worst person in the world. She felt the sting of his words, knew that they were true. She had a hard time with change and that’s why she liked to go to the same places over and over and do the same things, sometimes new situations were kind of hard for her to manage but she’d hidden that from Cas. But now it was tearing them apart, making him question their entire relationship.

She accidentally stapled the document she was trying to input and she looked down in surprise. Her mind was all over the place. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was nearly lunchtime though. She kept her head down, trying to work as efficiently as possible. She didn’t want to go into the weekend with more work looming over her head.

“Winchester,” Moseley poked her head into her office. “How’s that spreadsheet coming?”

“I should be finished with October by the end of the day,” Deanna promised.

“Because we’re coming up on deadline and I need you to finish it by the weekend.” Moseley continued as if Deanna hadn’t just spoken.

“I can maybe get you November,” Deanna said, thinking she could afford to stay an hour late if she HAD to.

“We need to have it ready for Prep by Monday,” Moseley raised an eyebrow. “I know you can do it, Winchester.” Deanna ground her teeth, trying not to freak out. She would have to stay late tonight and probably come in on Saturday to finish everything and have it ready for Prep.

“I can’t,” she said.

“Sorry?”

“I can’t,” Deanna repeated. “Not today. Not this weekend. I can’t, I'm sorry.”

“Now look here,” Moseley was clearly not happy.

“I’ll finish it,” Charlie walked into Deanna’s office, looking at their boss. “I know the ins and outs of this client. I can finish it for you by Monday, Mrs. Moseley.”

“Well, I don’t care who gets it done but it has to be done,” Moseley gave them both pointed looks. Deanna nodded and Charlie assured their boss it would be finished.

“Thank you,” Deanna said when their boss left, so very grateful for her best friend.

“I don’t know what you’ve got but it must be important,” Charlie said.

“It is, and normally I would talk to you about it in great length, going over every detail like the gossipy chicks we are but I’m about to meet Sam for lunch and I’ll be late if I don’t leave now,” Deanna said, standing up and grabbing her purse.

“Alright, I can take the rest of October if you need,” Charlie said.

“I can finish October by this afternoon but I would owe you a Unicorn Rainbow Sparkle Pen size favor if you could take November. I want to leave a little early tonight because I’ve got to take care of some stuff before Cas comes home.”

“I get it,” Charlie said. “Good luck with whatever it is. Call me and tell me about it later.”

“Will do, love you,” Deanna hugged her and grabbed her keys from the hook by the door. “See you after lunch. I’ll give you November and December and the first part of January when I get back.” She took off, hoping she wasn’t going to be too late to meet with Sam.

As she hoped, the traffic on the way to Benny’s was fairly light. It was Friday though, so no telling. She walked in and Sam was already there, sitting in a corner booth.

“Hey bro,” she said. Sam stood up, hugging her tightly. She let him hug her and pulled away, glancing him over. He looked like a supreme dork in a sweater-vest, button up shirt, khakis and his dork-o glasses but at least his hair was a bit long-ish so he managed to pull it off by looking a bit like a model and less like a tool. “How’s class?”

“Fine, my students are testing this week so I was able to take a longer lunch today.”

“So do you really think I have a shot of winning Cas back with this?” she asked, the trepidation clear in her voice.

“As long as you do it right. You have to make this all about him, his favorite things and his favorite foods,” Sam said. Andrea came over with a sweet tea for Sam and a soda for Deanna.

“How’s my favorite customers?” Andrea smiled at them. “Didn’t I just see you yesterday, Dee?’

“What can I say, Benny’s has a certain charm,” Deanna flirted lightly. “BLT on white for me. Fries instead of potato chips.”

“Shrimp salad and a cup of vegetable soup,” Sam ordered.

“Right away, my _bebes_ ,” Andrea tapped her pen on her order pad once and turned, heading to the back. Deanna heard her calling in the orders as she fiddled with her phone, turning the ringer to vibrate. She didn’t want any interruptions.

“So what’s your plan?” Sam asked. Deanna showed him several photos from Pinterest, outlining her idea, emphasizing certain aspects of their relationship she was going to highlight along with the aspects of Castiel she wanted to place emphasis on.

“Not bad,” Sam said. “What part do you want me to set up?”

“This,” Deanna showed him the picture she’d been holding back. Sam grinned widely, holding her phone so he could marvel at the photo.

“That is genius,” Sam said. “I hate to admit it but you’ve definitely hit the proverbial nail on the head with this whole proposal thing.”

“Why thank you little brother,” Deanna grinned. She was proud of herself for having come up with this idea and had spent the better part of her morning at work furtively and rather furiously searching Pinterest for all the things she needed. Of course, what she didn’t tell Sam was that some of the stuff she showed him had already been on her Pinterest, you know, just sort of waiting should the opportunity arise. She liked to think of herself as a modern woman, after all.

“Alright, so should I come over after school and help set up then?”

“I’m going to try to get off around 4, so maybe you could pick us up a snack from Zachariah’s before coming over?” Deanna batted her eyelashes at Sam, trying to lure him in with her cute face.

“Yeah, alright fine,” Sam smirked. “Save those eyelash moves for Cas,” he added.

“Thank you so much Sam!” Deanna said, not proud to admit she was practically squealing like a little girl. “I can’t wait to set this up. I love Cas and this is exactly what I need to do to show him that he’s worth everything to me.”

“Do you want me to stay and take pictures?”

“Oh. Huh. Right, pictures…” Deanna tapped her finger to her chin. “Maybe but stay in the bedroom until I call for you. I want the main part to be private, okay?” Sam agreed that sounded like a plan, just as Andrea came back with their lunches.

“I couldn’t help but overhear, sweet-pea,” Andrea grinned. “You and Mr. Cas are gettin’ hitched?”

“Shh, don’t tell Benny,” Deanna could barely contain her grin. “He’ll tell Victor who will definitely want to tell Ellen and the others at the station and Ellen will tell Bobby who will probably tell Gabriel who will without a doubt, tell Cas. I can see it now,” Deanna had a moment of panic.

“No worries, _cherie_ ,” Andrea promised. “Cross my heart and hope to die, I will stay silent as the grave. But Benny will want to cater, so I can’t keep it from him forever,” she laughed and Deanna chuckled too.

“Let me just get through tonight,” Deanna said. Andrea clapped a hand on her shoulder, grinning at Sam.

“Your sister is a lucky girl. Mr. Cas is a fine man, so tall and handsome, my Benny can’t hold a candle to those gorgeous eyes,” she said. “But no worries, me and Benny, we only have eyes for each other.” She picked up Sam’s empty glass. “I’ll get you a refill, _bebe_. Don’t worry though, your meal is on the house today. You just come back when it’s time and let Benny take care of feeding your wedding, hmm?” She winked and Deanna nodded.

“Of course, thanks Andrea,” she said. Andrea shuffled off and Sam and Deanna both burst out laughing.

\--

Four o’clock seemed to take forever to arrive but once it did, Deanna all but bolted from her seat and tore out the door. She needed a few things from the grocery store first so she called Sam to let him know she was on her way.

Reluctantly, she called Gabriel as well, asking him to do her a favor (met with much audible eye-rolling) of delaying Cas from arriving home by at least fifteen minutes. Gabriel wasn’t thrilled by Deanna sucked it up and apologized for being mad for so long about Halloween and promised she would let it go finally and Gabriel gave in.

“So you want to tell me what this is all about?” He asked.

“You’ll find out later. I just need to make it up to Cas, you know we had a fight last night,” she said.

“Yeah, poor bastard barely got any sleep on my couch,” Gabriel said. “Thanks for that by the way. I had a sweet little sugary nougat over and she left when Droopy-Dog arrived.”

“Sorry, again, I’ll make it up to you,” Deanna promised. “I’ll owe you. One big favor of your choice.”

“I’ll hold you to that, doll,” Gabriel said. He hung up and Deanna focused on driving home without speeding like a maniac.

She arrived home to find Sam already waiting, having let himself in and was starting the arrangements. He’d gotten a hold of what seemed like a jillion tea-candles and was strategically placing them around the living room.

“Be careful we don’t set the house on fire,” Deanna warned dryly. She went into the kitchen to begin prep for dinner. Cas’ favorite dish was Chicken Tikka Masala. Deanna made it from scratch but it took forever to assemble the spices and cook it just right. So she was making it for dinner tonight, just for him.

Sam finished before she did so she had him stir the sauce while she went to make the final prep by lighting all the candles. She wanted to make sure everything was ready for Cas before he got there. He was due to arrive home soon and she was jittery and on edge. Everything had to be perfect.

Her phone vibrated and she jumped. Gabriel sent her a text saying that Cas was on his way now. She shooed Sam out of the kitchen, telling him to wait in the back guest room until she called for him and told him not to rearrange the bookshelf again while he was in there. Smoothing her hands over her dress, she walked into the foyer, waiting for Cas to arrive. The food was done and everything was ready.

She heard the sound of Cas’ keys in the front door, jiggling in the lock. She held her breath.

“I'm home,” he said gruffly. He looked up, surprised to see Deanna standing in front of him.

“What’s going on?” He asked. Deanna took a steadying breath.

“Welcome home,” she said, smiling at him.

“Deanna?”

She stepped forward, taking him by the arm and leading him into their living room. On the coffee table, she had the scrabble board set up. Spelled out in scrabble tiles were the words “Castiel, will you marry me” arranged strategically across the board. Candles lent a dim glow to the entire occasion. Deanna tried to breathe normally but the tears were threatening to come out.

“Castiel...from the first…” She took a shuddery breath. “From the first time I…” She could barely manage to get the words out without crying. She pulled away. “Gimme a second,” she said. Castiel was still, silent, taking it all in. “From the first time I saw you, I said to myself ‘that guy is someone special’,” she finally managed to get out. “I was astonished by how intelligent you were, how kind and loyal to anyone you considered a friend. As we got to know each other, I knew I was falling for you. When you asked me to dinner after graduation, ‘not as friends’, my heart felt so full I thought it would burst. You’re a patient man and you’ve put up with all my weird quirks and habits. I’m sorry you felt like we always did everything my way. The truth is that change sometimes scares me and I hid it by doing the same things and going to the same places over and over. But if you’ll say yes, if you’ll marry me, I promise to spend the rest of my life doing and trying anything you want because being with you is everything to me and I don’t have to be scared to do new things if I’m with you.” She was openly crying now, uncaring if mascara was running down her face. Shakily, she got down on one knee, looking up at him. “I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

Her heart was pumping so hard in her chest she was half worried she might have a heart attack soon. Castiel was silent way, WAY too long and she feared the worst. He looked around, taking everything in.

“How--how…” He trailed off. “Deanna...how….” She hoped maybe he was just in shock. But he had to know how much he meant to her now!

“How COULD you?” Castiel burst out finally. “You...you totally upstaged me!” Deanna’s face must have shown her confusion. “You knew, somehow you knew didn’t you? And you just HAD to have it your way, once again! I can’t believe it!”

“Knew WHAT?” Deanna’s tears turned from overwhelming joy to the start of confusion and upset. She hated how high-pitched and helpless she sounded right now.

“That I was planning to propose to you last night!” He burst out, pulling something from his pocket. He held out the box, flipping it open to reveal a truly gorgeous ring inside, a vintage 1920s looking piece with a larger diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. “You knew! Did Sam tell you?”

“I didn’t know!” Deanna stood up. “Cas!” She felt bad instantly, having stepped on the toes of his proposal by being a thoughtless girlfriend. She felt even worse realizing that it must seem right now that he was right, she only cared about having things her way. “I swear, I swear, Cas…” She wiped her runny nose on a sleeve. “I...you were really going to propose last night?” She asked, voice small.

“Yes!” Cas threw his left hand up, emphasizing his point. “I had it all planned out. I was going to take you to dinner at Morell’s, where we had our first date. And I had this playlist in the car, of all the songs that we danced to, all the songs that were ‘ours’ and...and you did this and…”

“No!” Deanna put her face in her hands. “I ruined everything!” She turned, intending to go upstairs and have a good cry at wrecking the rest of her relationship.

“Deanna, wait!” Castiel reached out, grabbing onto her arm. Not tightly, just enough to stop her from going anywhere. “Wait!”

She turned her chin away, tucking it against her shoulder. Cas pulled her around, gently, making her look at him. “You really didn’t know?”

“NO!” Deanna protested. “I swear. I thought you were upset and I wanted to show you how much I care and that I’m serious about us and…”

“And I yelled at you for it.” Cas said flatly. “I’m so sorry Dee. Dee...this was fucking amazing. I just got upset because I thought you were trying to upstage me.”

“Never,” Deanna said quietly. “I wouldn’t.” She sniffles and Cas reached out, brushing a thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears.

“Deanna I love you so much, that’s all I wanted to do was show you how much I loved you. I just thought maybe...I was worried that everything I felt was not what you felt. You made it seem like it wasn’t a big deal…”

“I honestly forgot. Moseley’s been shoving huge, huge stacks of data at me this entire week. And I didn’t mean to blow the night off, but I didn’t know it was so important and I just want you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me,” she said quickly.

“It’s something we probably ought to work on, communicating more,” Cas murmured. “Do I smell curry?’ He asked suddenly. Deanna let out a half-laugh, half-shaky sob.

“Yeah I made Tikka Masala,” she admitted. “I know it’s your favorite and…”

“You did?” Cas looked down at her, one eyebrow quirked. “That’s pretty...sexy,” he said, giving her a slow smile.

“Yes, I did,” She said, looking up at his bright blue eyes. He was just...there and she could no longer resist so she pulled herself up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

“Mmm,” he murmured. He looked down at her, one brow quirked again, as if examining her face. “You, Deanna are in trouble.”

“Oh?” Deanna asked, hoping he was flirting.

“Yes, you see, I wanted to be mad at you this morning but it was far, far too difficult when I saw you put on that bra and those panties. All I could think about all day was the fact that you were wearing matching underwear. It made being upset quite difficult.”

“I suppose I could make it up to you,” Deanna bit her lip, sticking it out a little, lowering her long lashes so she was just peeking out at him from underneath them. Cas growled and bent down, kissing her again.

“Mmm!” Deanna said. Cas pulled her in tight against his body, running his hands down the sides of her dress.

“You’re a terrible tease, Winchester,” he growled into her ear before leaning down and kissing along her neck. The soft kisses left her breathless and achy in all the right places. Deanna reached up, running her fingers through his dark locks, enjoying the soft sensations it made against her skin. His hair was like the softest down, silky strands begging to be ruffled and played with. She tugged his hair a little and he responded by nipping little bites against her jaw.

“Ohhh,” she moaned, body getting turned on by his ministrations. She twisted her neck, capturing his mouth in a kiss again, sliding her lips along his until they fit together, slipping her bottom lip between his and teasing his top lip with her tongue.

“Deanna,” Cas moaned, moving his hands to cup her ass, squeezing and kneading through the fabric of her dress. “I need you, I need you right now.”

“I’m here,” Deanna said, breathless. “I’m here Cas, take me,” she begged. Cas pulled her up into him, holding onto her with strong arms.

“Upstairs,” he said, carrying her along with him. “I’m going to make you yell, little girl,” he growled in a low whisper into her ear, which caused her to involuntarily shiver. She was a modern, independent woman but the way he called her ‘little girl’ definitely made her insides turn to jelly.

“Oh yes, Cas,” she said, breathless. He carried her effortlessly up the stairs, stopping in front of their bedroom door, opening it with one hand as he tangled his the other in her hair, kissing her senseless.

“Casss,” Deanna begged, feeling utterly wanton and free now that their fight was over. Within a few steps he was at the bed, laying her down on it while simultaneously trying to unbutton his shirt and take her dress off.

“Let me help,” Deanna laughed lightly. “You’re going to punch yourself in the face trying to do all this at once,” she tugged her dress off as he pulled his shirt off and shucked his jeans.

“God, you look like...a giant cupcake,” Castiel blurted out. He’d never been fabulous at the metaphor part of dirty talk. “I just want to unwrap you and eat you up,” he added. Deanna gave him points for sticking it through.

“I’m here for the taking,” she said, watching up at him through a haze of lust. Cas leaned down, nosing at her stomach, kissing it gently across its expanse.

“Mmm, damn you, Winchester. You smell incredible.” He slid down, scenting her through her panties. She was starting to get wet and he inhaled, enjoying the way she smelled. He kissed her thighs, his light stubble scraping and sending shivers down her spine. “So beautiful and all mine,” he said, kissing the fabric and making her squirm. He was teasing her now, deliberately riling her up.

“Stop it,” she whined. “I’m good to go, Novak. Do it or go away.” But she knew the threat was idle. She’d chase after him if he tried to walk away and he knew it. He smiled up at her, a mischievous grin that let her know exactly who was in control. She bit down on her lip and whined.

“Hush,” he said, still smiling but he moved to pull her panties down. “Good girl, you’re so open for me and so wet,” he spread her open, leaning down to kiss her intimately, to linger with slow strokes of his tongue against her folds. She was arching off the bed, shivering and panting, making helpless little noises. It was all so much. He knew exactly how to play her, like a master musician deeply attuned to his instrument. His fingers worked inside her now, in tandem with his tongue.

“Cass!” She hissed, feeling the build up. She was going to go over the edge if he didn’t stop and he knew it. He focused his attention, tongue working faster, fingers curling inside her, pumping in and out. She whined, hands everywhere, touching him, stroking his hair, nudging and encouraging him along until she hit the breaking point. Stars exploded behind her eyes and he pulled away, grinning at her.

“Oh god, Cas,” she panted. “You’re a maniac, a fiend!”

“Oh so...so you don’t want me to continue then?” He asked, a playful edge to his tone.

“Gah!” She lay her head back against the pillow. “Gimme a second. I could reciprocate. Actually, I want to reciprocate. You’re a jerk and all I wanted to do this morning was to blow you on the kitchen floor.”

“Hmm, sounds good to me,” Castiel stroked her leg idly, resting his head against her thigh. “Would you rather blow me or let me fuck you though?” He raised one eyebrow and Deanna looked down at him, feeling torn.

“How about I start with the first and we go to the other?” Deanna suggested. “I’m hungry for your dick, babe. I’m starving for it. One night away and you’ve turned me into a cock-slut.” She was teasing but the words seemed to have an effect on Cas because he groaned.

“You’re a wicked little girl,” he said, giving her a wet kiss against her inner thigh. Deanna sat up, having recovered enough energy to go for what she wanted. She crawled down the bed, pushing Cas to sit up against the pillows.

“Mmm, gimme,” she said, pulling his boxer-briefs down to free his already rock-hard erection. She licked her lips, glancing up to see Cas, pupils blown wide as he watched her. He was breathing raggedly, face still glowing from his previous tongue bath and she grinned before sliding her lips around his cock, working down on the shaft with one hand as the other cupped his balls, giving them gentle strokes.

“Dee…” He made a high-pitched whine, a sure sign she was right on the money as she continued to work him, lips closing around as she took him as far down as she could before coming back up via licks and kisses. She continued to suck, bobbing her head as she tried to take him down a little further this time.

“Okay, okay,” he squeezed her shoulder. “I’m not gonna last much longer and I want to be inside you,” he breathed. She pulled away, letting him grab a condom from the nightstand and helped him put it on before he guided her back down on the bed.

“You’re irresistible,” Cas said, smiling at her as he guided himself home inside her. “Even though I was mad, I couldn’t stay away for long.”

“Mmm, I was hoping that was the case,” Deanna purred. “You’re pretty irresistible too. Even one day apart was enough to drive me to distraction.” He thrust into her, slow and deep and she let out a little moan. “Oh yes, yessss,” her hands roamed over his back, pulling him against her. “Feels so good,” she told him.

“You feel good,” he leaned down to kiss her deeply, continuing to thrust so torturously slow with a steady rhythm. It felt like Heaven. “I could do this all night,” he whispered. Deanna traced his jaw with her fingers, kissing his neck.

“I love you,” she said softly.

“Love you too, little girl,” Cas’ voice was like fire, sending signals straight down to her center, making her ache for more.

“Cas, I can’t…” She thrust back weakly, begging him for more. “You’re teasing me so much.”

“Okay,” Cas said finally, leaning down to kiss her once again. He started to pick up speed, thrusting deep and hard, gaining momentum. With every thrust, Deanna found herself closer and closer to the edge.

“Yes, oh yes, right there, yes, right there, don’t stop, don’t stop!” She cried as Castiel thrust harder. Her body moved independently of her, arching to meet his with every thrust. “Nngg! Yes! YES!” She yelled out as he moved his hand down to stroke her with his fingers as he thrust inside. The combined feeling of having him inside her with just the right sensation on her clit made her reach the edge, diving right over. “CAS!” She called out, clawing him as the orgasm rippled through her.

He continued thrusting, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. The way he moved, deeply pushing inside her, hips rolling back and then thrusting up again was just incredible. She could have him there all night and never grow tired. “Oh yes, Deanna,” he moaned, hips stuttering to a finish as he came.

Together they flopped down on the bed, tangled up as they caught their breath. Cas pulled her to him and she slotted herself against his side, nuzzling his chest.

“Oh yeah, that was amazing,” Deanna said. “Just what the Doctor ordered.”

“Mmm,” Cas leaned down, kissing her on the top of her head. “Maybe after I recover we can go for round two.”

“I like that idea,” Deanna decided she was recovered enough and moved out from under Cas, shifting so she was above him suddenly, straddling him. “But for now, let’s make out like we’re horny teenagers,” she winked at him and he let out a half-groan, half-chuckle.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he said as she dove in for a searing kiss. She slowly ground against him as she kissed, feeling the fire bloom inside her for more. When Cas got her going, really going, she could fuck all night like a rabbit. As she kissed him, she could taste herself on him and it made her even more excited, knowing that she defiled this perfect, sweet guy so thoroughly. He was all hers and she was entirely his.

“Mmm, wait,” Castiel pulled away. “I have an idea,” he looked up at her with his lopsided grin and it made her heart clench in joy.

“What is it?”

“Would you care to sit on my face, little girl?” His grin turned bigger, more lewd.

“Oh holy FUCK yes,” Deanna shot off him like a rocket. Cas wriggled down on the bed slightly and Deanna waited for him to get comfortable before situating herself directly above his face. This was maybe her favorite position besides doggy. Or cowgirl. Or missionary when she got to look him in the eye. Well, sex with Cas was just plain her favorite.

She wriggled a little, letting the sensations overtake her. Without much further ado, she started riding him, pleasuring herself against his face, letting out little squeals and moans as his tongue darted out to flick inside her once more. She knew she wouldn’t last long and by now, Cas could hold his breath for an obscene amount of time. Letting herself go, she rode him with abandon, the electric sensations carrying her through to another orgasm.

“Oh yes!” She cried, sliding off him and collapsing on the bed once more. Castiel pulled her to him again, letting her curl up into his side.

“You’re insatiable tonight,” Cas said, kissing her temple. “I might need a bit more time to recover.”

“Take all the time you need,” Deanna yawned. “I might take a little nap first.”

“A nap sounds good,” Cas agreed. It wasn’t long before both of them had drifted off.

They woke again in the middle of the night, this time taking their time to make slow, sweet love. Deanna came with a whimper, followed not long after by Castiel. They fell asleep spooning.

\---  
The next morning, as Deanna woke up, she yawned and turned to face Castiel.

“Morning Princess,” Cas said. Deanna made a face, having always mildly disliked that nickname. “Did you sleep well?”

“Sex-coma’d out,” Deanna said, stretching. She scrunched herself up against Cas and kissed his jaw. “Hey, wait a minute. I never said yes.”

“Hmm?” Cas was absentmindedly rubbing his jaw against her hair.

“Last night. Actually, to be completely accurate, you never even asked,” she added. “I’m a little disappointed.”

“Asked what?”

“You were gonna propose and then I proposed first and somehow no one is engaged,” she said, giving him her biggest, cutest attempt at a pout, even throwing in a little bit of an eyelash flutter at the end.

“Aw,” Cas sat up. “I could do it now if you want.”

“Oh goody!” Deanna sat up too. “I’ll wait here.”

Castiel slipped out of bed, pulling his robe on and made his way downstairs. It didn’t take long for him to come back up.

“It’s a damned good thing those candles didn’t burn the house down,” he said. Deanna looked contrite.

“Shit!”

“Yeah, we left them all burning but they burned themselves out,” Cas said. “No property damage but in the future it might be wise to extinguish them all out before we get our groove on.” Deanna chuckled at his use of the phrase ‘getting our groove on’. Cas was really terrible with sex-related metaphors.“So, let me do this properly,” Cas said, holding the ring box out. He got down on one knee, kneeling beside the bed. Deanna waited patiently, not wanting to step on his toes again.

“Deanna, you’re an incredibly beautiful woman,” Cas said slowly. “But more than that you’re loyal to a fault to the people you love. You’re kind to everyone. You put your friends first. You have a laugh that I could listen to every day. There is no part of you that I don’t love. Even the parts that are sometimes selfish or unreasonable,” he grinned, letting her know he wasn’t holding that against her. “I decided a long time ago that I was going to marry you. Probably longer than is completely sane,” he added. “But I still think that, all these years later, that you are someone worth spending the rest of my life with. Will you please, please marry me?”

“Ah fuck yes,” Deanna reached out, pulling him up to hug him. “And by the way, you never said yes either.” Castiel hugged her tightly.

“I will definitely marry you,” he said, blue eyes solemn. “Whenever you want. With whoever you want to come there. Anything you want because I love you and it’s okay if you want to do things your way sometimes.”

Deanna grinned. Then frowned.

“Holy shit we forgot Sam.”

“Sam?”

“I left him waiting in the guest room to come and take pictures of the thing, for posterity.”

“Oh shit. Poor Sam. Wait a minute. Wait.” Castiel said, stopping himself. “He knew I was proposing to you.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, and that bastard talked you into proposing to me.”

“Knowing you were already upset about how things were always my way,” Deanna frowned harder. “That jerk! He was probably laughing to himself the whole time!”

“Is he still here?”

“I dunno, let’s go find out.”

They made themselves halfway decent and crept downstairs, opening the guest room door quietly. Sam was sacked out on the bed, a stack of books by his feet.

“That jerk was alphabetizing again,” Deanna said in a harsh whisper. “I’ll kill him!”

“Nah, let’s just throw some water on him to wake him up.” Deanna had to hand it to Cas, he could be quite ruthless when he wanted.

“Hey guys,” Sam sat up, looking at them through bleary eyes.

“Oh shoot,” Deanna said. “I was hoping to see him flail around all wet.”

“So uh, is everything okay?” Sam asked. “I heard you guys fighting and it went quiet and I got tired of waiting.”

“Sorry,” Deanna said, not at all sorry. “But yup! Check it out!” She held out her hand.

“Dude!” Sam lept up from the bed, pulling Deanna to him in a crushing hug.

“Off, get off me you useless Moose,” Deanna said. “Come out to the living room and take photos.”

“Right!” Sam pulled his camera off the nightstand.

“And stop trying to alphabetize my books!” She added, throwing a Chuck Palahniuk at him before retreating into the living room with Cas.

Sam came out after them and started snapping photos of Cas down on one knee, shots of the Scrabble board and shots of Deanna getting the ring put on her again.

“Well, I guess all’s well that end’s well,” Deanna said as they sat on the couch, looking over the photos.

“Yup,” Cas said.

“I have an idea! Let’s get married at AwesomeCon!”

“Dee…”

“Or you know, we could talk about it,” She added with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey a_diamond...I've decided something. *gets down on one knee* 
> 
> Will you be my best friend?


End file.
